Season 10 (Grey's Anatomy)
The tenth season of Grey's Anatomy premiered September 26, 2013 with a two-hour premiere and ended on May 15, 2014. It was broadcast on Thursday nights at 9 PM on ABC. The season consists of 24 episodes which aired in 2 uninterrupted blocks of 12 episodes each. Summary Plots *During the superstorm, Bailey tells Shane to go find Webber, but he tells Heather to find Webber so he can do scans for Derek. She finds him unconscious in the basement, but gets electrocuted herself. As she falls down, she heavily bumps her head. Shane later finds Heather and Richard, but Heather dies during surgery performed by Derek. *Callie decides to take a break from her marriage and temporarily moves in with Derek and Meredith, where she helps them take care of their newborn son. Arizona wants to repair her relationship by going to couples therapy, but Callie leaves her at the therapist's office, telling her to follow therapy on her own for while. Arizona starts sleeping with Leah Murphy, but she and Callie get back together when Callie realizes during a malpractice lawsuit that everyone makes mistakes. *Cristina and Owen continue to have sex after their break-up, as they're still attracted to each other. To make for a clean break, they decide to both start dating other people. While Owen starts dating Dr. Emma Marling, Cristina ends up being all alone as her friendship with Meredith is tested by a series of arguments. *Jimmy Evans, Alex's drug addict father, shows up as a patient and Jo, with whom Alex is developing a relationship, urges Alex to talk to him. Alex does so, but this leads to him punching his father, which makes him feel worse than he ever thought possible. He blames Jo, but they reconcile after she apologizes for having made a mistake. When Jimmy shows up a second time, Jo insists on helping him get clean but after Jimmy attacks her Alex steps in. *While Richard recovers from his severe injuries, Bailey starts struggling with OCD due the infection problem when Ben returns to Seattle, having quit his job, and when Richard fires her from his case. As soon as Richard is discharged, he manages to convince Bailey that she has a disease, for which she needs to take meds to handle it. *Shane feels guilty over Heather's death. Together with the other interns, he studies for and passes the intern exam. He takes on an enormous workload, assisting Cristina with her newfound conduit trial and even starting to service her sexually. Stephanie meanwhile assists Meredith on her own surgical trial, while Callie and Derek team up as well to start a trial to to construct thought-control prosthetics. *April decides to marry Matthew as Jackson tells her he's not interested in her anymore. She passes her boards and starts preparing her wedding after. As Jackson claims to have a serious relationship with Stephanie now, he and Matthew become friends. *On the day of April's wedding, Richard starts operating again. Just in time, as Shane suffers from a mental breakdown in the OR after months of guilt over Heather's death. Meanwhile, Derek receives a call from the POTUS and Meredith and Cristina make up after weeks of fighting. Arizona realizes that she wants Callie to stop trying to fix her, as she's finally happy again the way she is now. While everyone at the wedding witnesses Jackson standing up to confess his love for April, Richard tries his very best to save Alex's father, who was on Shane's table. *Derek and Callie have a lot of success with their project to construct thought-control prosthetitcs, having the President of the United States show interest and call Derek. *Meredith and Cristina resolve their issues, but agree they're growing apart. *Jackson and April get married. *Ben Warren becomes a general surgery resident at the hospital, filling the empty place left by Heather Brooks upon her death. *Leah makes a complaint to HR resulting in a non-fraternization policy being enacted. *Cristina treats three young siblings who all have cardiomyopathy. *Cristina is nominated for a Harper Avery Award, but does not win due to the hospital's involvement with the Harper Avery Foundation. To get away from all the buzz, she travels to Switzerland to give a presentation about her work. There, she meets Preston Burke, who's the owner of the hospital, and offers her his job. She takes it and subsequently leaves Seattle. *Alex decides to join a private practice, and hands in his notice at Grey Sloan Memorial. He does have hospital privileges, so he ends up working with his colleagues quite often. *Jackson and April find out they're expecting their first baby. Meanwhile, Callie and Arizona decide to try to have another child. *Amelia arrives in Seattle after James proposes to her. *Bailey gives SCID patient Braden Morris an experimental treatment against his parents wishes. Cast Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey (24/24) *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang (24/24) *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev (24/24) *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey (24/24) *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber (24/24) *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres (24/24) *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt (24/24) *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins (24/24) *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner (24/24) *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery (23/24) *Camilla Luddington as Dr. Jo Wilson (24/24) *Gaius Charles as Dr. Shane Ross (24/24) *Jerrika Hinton as Dr. Stephanie Edwards (24/24) *Tessa Ferrer as Dr. Leah Murphy (23/24) *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd (24/24) Recurring Guest Stars Prominent Guest Stars *Mary Pat Gleason as Marge Walker *Illeana Douglas as Dr. Alma *Isaiah Washington as Dr. Preston Burke *Susan Chuang as Naomi Evans *Lindsey Kraft as Lisa Campbell *Valerie Mahaffey as Donna Kaufman *Mekenna Melvin as Katie *Annie Potts as Joyce Bosco *Alyson Reed as Anne *Anne Dudek as Elise Castor *Charlie Hofheimer as Jason Castor *Lorna Raver as Ghost Lady *Erin Way as Donna Woods *Gordon Clapp as Victor Kaufman *Tracy Vilar as Becca McMurdo *Abigail Mavity as Ariel Williams *Sarayu Rao as Pam *Hayley McFarland as Rory Williams *Currie Graham as Greg *Jason Dechert as Travis Reed *Nosheen Phoenix as Whitney *Lainie Kazan as C.J. *Julie Dretzin as Carmen Hall *Keke Palmer as Sheryll Jeffries *Erin Allin O'Reilly as Jodi Penderglass *Emily Davenport as Monica Zarr *Matthew Jaeger as Kyle Kasliner *Deanne Bray as Nicole Kasliner *Holmes Osborne as Dr. Kenzie *John Rubinstein as Keith Kalber *Jonathan Nichols as Cody's Father *Alina Phelan as Karen Marks *Paul James as Eric Block *Tyler Ritter as Paul Zarr Recurring Co-Stars Notes and Trivia *All series originals signed a two-year contract with ABC for a ninth and tenth season. *Although Grey's Anatomy was only officially renewed on May 10, Shonda Rhimes stated that the writers had been working on the tenth season since May 1. *The season is aired in two uninterrupted runs of twelve episodes each, introducing the mid-season finale. *Camilla Luddington, Gaius Charles, Jerrika Hinton, and Tessa Ferrer were promoted to main cast. They were all recurring guest stars in the previous season. Gaius Charles and Tessa Ferrer's contracts were not re-upped for the next season. *The tenth season has 15 regular cast members, the largest number in the show's history. It's also noteworthy that out of all the 24 main characters (those of later seasons included), only 6 did not appear in this season. *This season is the very first in the show's history in which there is no episode that gained 10 million viewers. *Filming for this season started on July 16, 2013 and wrapped on April 24, 2014. *This season features the 200th episode of Grey's Anatomy, which is the fourth one of this season. *Shonda Rhimes stated in an interview that she will not be approaching season 10 as last of Grey's. *The tenth season is the last one to feature Sandra Oh as a main cast member. In the season finale, Sandra will leave the show, though she stated she'd like to come back for the series finale. *All the main characters appeared in every episode, except for Jackson Avery and Leah Murphy, who both didn't appear in one episode. *Shonda Rhimes revealed on her Twitter page that she would be writing an episode this season. However, she ultimately decided to write most of the Cristina scenes rather than taking credit for a whole episode. *Starting with You've Got to Hide Your Love Away, all songs featured in episodes are covers of '80s songs till the end of the season. The only exception was the use of Where Does the Good Go? by Tegan and Sara in the finale. *The trailers for the last four episodes were all subtitled Farewell to Cristina. *Meredith Grey narrates only 18 episodes this season, a record shared with season six. **Richard Webber narrates the overs for Seal Our Fate and I Want You With Me. **Derek Shepherd narrates the voice over for Map of You. **Callie Torres takes care of the voice over for Sorry Seems to Be the Hardest Word. **Cristina Yang narrates the voice overs for episodes Do You Know? and Fear (of the Unknown). *The table read for the finale took place on April 8, 2014. It was the last table read for Sandra Oh, Tessa Ferrer, Gaius Charles, Tony Phelan, Joan Rater, and several other crew members. *Despite the fact that there were a total of 27 Emmy nomination submissions for this season, there were no nominations for the show. **The show itself was submitted in the Drama Series category. **Ellen Pompeo submitted herself to be nominated in the Lead Actress category. **Kevin McKidd did so for the Lead Actor category. **Sandra Oh, Chandra Wilson, Sara Ramírez, Jessica Capshaw, and Sarah Drew submitted themselves for the Supporting Actress group. **Patrick Dempsey, James Pickens, Jr., Justin Chambers, and Jesse Williams did so for the Supporting Actor category. **Isaiah Washington, Jason George, Debbie Allen, James Remar, Rebecca Field, and Jay Cramer submitted themselves for the Guest Actor/Actress category. **Four directors also submitted themselves in the directing category: Chandra Wilson for Do You Know?, Kevin McKidd for the episode I'm Winning, Tony Phelan for Get Up, Stand Up, and finally Rob Corn for We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together. **Three writers submitted themselves in the writing category: Stacy McKee for the episode Do You Know?, Joan Rater for We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together, and William Harper for Fear (of the Unknown). **The makeup department tries their luck in the makeup category for Robert Fischer, the cat man, in the episode Take It Back. **The sound mixers submitted for their work in the mid-season finale, Get Up, Stand Up. *Shonda Rhimes wrote the final scene between Meredith Grey and Cristina Yang. Episodes 10x01-10.jpg|'Seal Our Fate'|link=Seal Our Fate 10x02-5.jpg|'I Want You With Me'|link=I Want You With Me 10x03-5.jpg|'Everybody's Crying Mercy'|link=Everybody's Crying Mercy 10x04-2.jpg|'Puttin' on the Ritz'|link=Puttin' on the Ritz 10x05-3.jpg|'I Bet It Stung'|link=I Bet It Stung 10x06-4.jpg|'Map of You'|link=Map of You 10x07-10.jpg|'Thriller'|link=Thriller TwoAgainstOnePhoto.png|'Two Against One'|link=Two Against One 10x09-2.jpg|'Sorry Seems to Be the Hardest Word'|link=Sorry Seems to Be the Hardest Word 10x10-18.jpg|'Somebody That I Used to Know'|link=Somebody That I Used to Know 10x11-2.jpg|'Man on the Moon'|link=Man on the Moon 10x12-8.jpg|'Get Up, Stand Up'|link=Get Up, Stand Up 10x13-2.jpg|'Take It Back'|link=Take It Back 10x14-5.jpg|'You've Got to Hide Your Love Away'|link=You've Got to Hide Your Love Away 10x15-4.jpg|'Throwing it All Away'|link=Throwing it All Away 10x16-4.jpg|'We Gotta Get Out of This Place'|link=We Gotta Get Out of This Place 10x17-15.jpg|'Do You Know?'|link=Do You Know? 10x18-12.jpg|'You Be Illin|link=You Be Illin' 10x19-6.jpg|'I'm Winning'|link=I'm Winning 10x20-17.jpg|'Go It Alone'|link=Go It Alone 10x21-2.jpg|'Change of Heart'|link=Change of Heart 10x22-9.jpg|'We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together'|link=We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together 10x23-1.jpg|'Everything I Try to Do, Nothing Seems to Turn Out Right'|link=Everything I Try to Do, Nothing Seems to Turn Out Right 10x24-1.jpg|'Fear (of the Unknown)'|link=Fear (of the Unknown) Reception DVD Release The "''Grey's Anatomy: Complete Tenth Season – Live For The Moments" boxset was released on September 2, 2014 in Region 1. On November 3, 2014 and October 8, 2014, the DVD will be released in regions 2 and 4 respectively. Set Details The boxset contains the 24 episodes of the season, with one extended. The DVD box includes 6 discs. Other set details are: *English (Dolby Digital 5.1 Surround) *Audio Commentaries Special Features Additional to the episodes, the season 10 DVD set also contains a couple of special features: *Extended Episode: Do You Know? *An Immeasurable Gift: Sandra Oh on Cristina Yang and her 10 year run (26:06 min) *Medical, Medical: A Tutorial on Medical Procedures for TV – The medical procedures on Grey's Anatomy have intensified the hospital drama since day one. In this featurette, watch selected cast members get a tutorial from medical producer Linda Klein. From sewing stitches to starting a central line, we'll see what it takes for the actors to pull off their TV surgical skills (13:28 min) *Deleted Scenes: **"They could get themselves killed" - I Want You With Me (00:16 min) **"Alex & Jo" - Everybody's Crying Mercy (00:38 min) **"We met our goal" - Puttin' on the Ritz (00:49 min) **"Can I put in my 2 cents?" - Map of You (00:29 min) **"I can do anything!" - Two Against One (00:20 min) **"Slower & Better" - Two Against One (00:37 min) **"Let's get the hell out of here" - Two Against One (00:25 min) **"Explain the sponge" - Sorry Seems to Be the Hardest Word (01:34 min) **"Can't catch a break today" - Somebody That I Used to Know (00:27 min) **"I Remember You" - Get Up, Stand Up (00:38 min) **"You okay?" - You've Got to Hide Your Love Away (00:34 min) **"There we go" - We Gotta Get Out of This Place (00:29 min) **"Our last mirror together" - We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together (00:48 min) **"Bailey's choice" - Everything I Try to Do, Nothing Seems to Turn Out Right (00:37 min) **"You're a liar!" - Fear (of the Unknown) (00:54 min) *Bloopers (2:28 min) Gallery Cast Promotional Photos S10CastPhoto.jpg MeredithGreyS10.jpg S10MeredithGrey.jpg MeredithGreyS101.jpg MeredithGreyS102.jpg CristinaYangS10.jpg S10CristinaYang.jpg CristinaYangS102.jpg CristinaYangS103.jpg CristinaYangS106.jpg CristinaYangS105.jpg CristinaYangS104.jpg AlexKarevS10.jpg S10AlexKarev.jpg AlexKarevS102.jpg AlexKarevS103.jpg AlexKarevS104.jpg AlexKarevS105.jpg AlexKarevS109.jpg AlexKarevS108.jpg AlexKarevS107.jpg AlexKarevS106.jpg MirandaBaileyS10.jpg S10MirandaBailey.jpg MirandaBaileyS102.jpg MirandaBaileyS103.jpg MirandaBaileyS104.jpg MirandaBaileyS105.jpg RichardWebberS10.jpg S10RichardWebber.jpg RichardWebberS102.jpg RichardWebberS103.jpg RichardWebberS104.jpg CallieTorresS10.jpg 320px-CallieGAS10.jpg CallieTorresS103.jpg CallieTorresS102.jpg CallieTorresS101.jpg OwenHuntS10.jpg S10OwenHunt.jpg OwenHuntS102.jpg OwenHuntS103.jpg ArizonaRobbinsS10.jpg S10ArizonaRobbins.jpg ArizonaRobbinsS102.jpg ArizonaRobbinsS103.jpg ArizonaRobbinsS104.jpg AprilKepnerS10.jpg S10AprilKepner.jpg AprilKepnerS102.jpg AprilKepnerS103.jpg AprilKepnerS104.jpg AprilKepnerS105.jpg AprilKepnerS107.jpg AprilKepnerS106.jpg JacksonAveryS10.jpg S10JacksonAvery.jpg JacksonAveryS102.jpg JacksonAveryS103.jpg JacksonAveryS108.jpg JacksonAveryS107.jpg JacksonaveryS106.jpg JacksonAveryS105.jpg JacksonAveryS104.jpg JoWilsonS10.jpg JoGAS10.jpg GAS10JoWilson4.jpg GAS10JoWilson2.jpg GAS10JoWilson3.jpg GAS10ShaneRoss4.jpg ShaneRossS10.jpg ShaneGAS10.jpg GAS10ShaneRoss2.jpg GAS10ShaneRoss3.jpg GAS10StephanieEdwards4.jpg StephanieEdwardsS10.jpg StephanieGAS10.jpg GAS10StephanieEdwards2.jpg GAS10StephanieEdwards3.jpg LeahMurphyS10.jpg LeahGAS10.jpg GAS10LeahMurphy2.jpg GAS10LeahMurphy3.jpg GAS10LeahMurphy4.jpg GAS10LeahMurphy5.jpg DerekShepherdS10.jpg S10DerekShepherd.jpg DerekShepherdS106.jpg DerekShepherdS105.jpg DerekShepherdS104.jpg DerekShepherdS103.jpg DerekShepherdS102.jpg DerekShepherdS101.jpg Posters GAS10Poster.jpg GAS10Poster2.jpg Category:Seasons Category:Grey's Anatomy